Jealousy
by Selena2
Summary: Darien doesn't know that Amarah is a girl, and suspects Serena of cheating on him with Amarah! This is my First Fan Fic so please, go easy on me! Please R & R! Thankyou!


It was late in the afternoon, but that really didn't concern the scouts. 4:00pm, and  
they were sill shopping. Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Amarah and Michelle. Oh wait,  
and Darien. But he would rather he wasn't.   
Slowly, Darien and Amarah tagged behind, carrying boxes and bags that they 'offered' to   
carry.   
  
"Here's another bag, if you wouldn't mind, Darien!" smiled Serena as she piled another   
item on him, blocking his field of vision.   
  
"Uh Buns, if ya wouldn't mind... I can't see!" he pointed out, stumbling a bit.   
  
"Oh, take it like a man, Darien!" grinned Amarah as she walked forward, arms full.   
Darien walked sluggishly forward, mumbling something quietly under his breath. Cutely,   
Michelle and Amy piled more gift boxes onto Amarah's pile, weighing her down.   
  
"Thanks!" said Michelle, as she and Amy caught up with the other girls in front.   
  
"Ugh" Amarah sighed as she struggled to keep her balance. Darien smirked and walked past   
her, laughing.   
  
Not too long after, they were all sitting down at a round table in a Food Court while   
Serena stuffed her face, and Darien payed. All of them stared at the Unstoppable   
Serena.   
  
Amarah leaned over and whispered into Michelle's ear, "Does she always eat like that?"   
  
Michelle broke out into a giggle as she nodded slowly.   
  
"You could lose a finger, or even a hand over there!" blinked Mina,   
watching Serena gobble everything down.   
"That would be an awful way to lose a limb," laughed Lita, as she quietly reached for a   
chip.   
  
"What are you doing?!" yelled Serena, mouth full.   
"I uh, well...." Lita moved her hand back into her lap. "Never mind."   
  
Darien tipped his wallet upside down and open, stretching the sides. "I'm broke..."   
  
"And I'm...full!" Serena announced, leaning back in her chair.   
  
"It's about time.." scoffed Amarah. "I didn't think it was possible to fill a bottomless   
pit."   
  
"What did you just say about Serena?!" Darien jumped up.   
  
All of them turned their attention to Darien, then Amarah replied.   
  
"She eats alot, that's all I was saying."   
  
"Them's fightin' words!!" he growled.   
  
Amarah stood up confidently.   
  
"Oh, you two.." Serena began, tugging Darien back down into his seat. "Just forget   
about all this and let's go home, or I'm gonna be late for supper!"   
  
They all let out a sigh, due to that last remark.   
  
"Come on, Michelle, let's go." said Amarah, grabbing their bags and beginning to walk   
off. Michlle stood, and caught up with Amarah.   
  
"Wait!" called Raye, in hopes to persuade them to stay. But Amarah and Michelle kept   
walking, and soon disappeared into the crowded mall.   
"Great job, Darien!" someone called.   
"Hey, Amarah started it!" he responded, with a hint of innocence in his voice.   
Serena took a quick glance at her watch and shrieked. "Aaaah! 6:30!"   
  
"What!?" sputtered Amy.   
  
Quickly, Serena gathered her bags and ran.   
  
"Um," wondered Darien, as well as the others. "I guess she didn't need my help carrying   
her things.."   
  
Just then, he noticed a bag Serena had left behind. He swiped it up into his hand.   
"Serena!" he yelled, running after her.   
  
"That was odd..." noted Lita. Amy and the others gave a nod of agreeance.   
  
"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!! I was suppose to have my chores done an hour ago!!!"   
Serena yelped. She kept a steady run for quite some time, until she began panting, and   
fell over. Her knees hit the pavement sharply, scraping them up.   
  
"What are you doing here, Moon Faced Girl?" asked a familiar voice.   
  
Slowly she looked up, and saw Amarah beside her.   
  
"Oh, it's just you, Amarah..."   
  
"Are you all right?"   
"Yes," said Serena, "Just winded."   
  
Amarah slowly kneeled in front of Serena, and helped her to her feet. "Your knees are   
pretty messed for just being winded."   
  
Serena winced, then forced a smile.   
  
Carefully, Amarah put Serena's arm around her neck, holding her up from falling.   
  
Meanwhile, Darien was still trying to catch up with Serena in order to give her, her   
bag.   
"Boy, she's fast..." he stopped. Just a few feet away was what seemed to be Amarah   
hugging Serena. His jaw hung open, as he blinked in wonder.   
"S-Serena?"   
  
Slow-footed, Amarah started walking with Serena home, just to make sure she got there   
safely.   
  
"So, why were you in such a rush?"   
"Well, I was suppose to be home an hour ago.... chores."   
"I see.." said Amarah.   
"Thanks for helping me." smiled Serena.   
Amarah gave a nod of recodnition.   
"Well, here's my house!" Serena yelled, happy to be home.   
"Make sure you put ice on those knees."   
She nodded, then made her way inside, "Bye, Amarah!". The door slammed behind her.   
  
"So, Amarah walked her home!" Darien said to himself, whom followed them home, like any   
suspicious boyfriend.   
Amarah tucked her hands into her pockets and started heading up the dark streets. Her   
mind wandered off to thoughts, which haven't been though there in awhile. Her shoes   
clapped against the cold sidewalk.   
"Amarah!" shouted Darien, a few steps behind her. She slowly turned to face him.   
"What do you want?"   
"You stay away from her!!"   
At first, Darien's remark confused her. She searched through her head for just what he   
meant. Then it hit her.   
"Your sadly mist-"   
"Don't go near her!!" Darien yelled, over reacting.   
Amarah smiled, turned, and continued on her way.   
Darien growled, and walked off.   
  
  
  



End file.
